


The Blazin' Challenge

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family, also my headcanon is that buck learns spanish for eddie, concerned team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Buck has an allergic reaction at buffalo wild wings and the firefam is there for him.Also they finally realize Buck and Eddie are an item--by accident.
Relationships: Buck & firefam, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1345





	The Blazin' Challenge

The 118 is down by a point--thanks to a certain Captain losing to a certain Sergeant. 

Hen shakes her head. “I told you to let me take her Cap.” 

Bobby, who’s in the middle of gulping down his second glass of milk, stops to take a breath. “She doesn’t even  _ like _ spicy foods.” he defends himself. 

From the other side of the room Athena gives her husband a cheeky grin as the cops around her cheer her name in victory. 

Chimney rolls his eyes. “Look at those show offs, they haven’t even won yet and they’re gloating.” 

“We’ve got two more rounds, game’s not over.” Eddie says, loud enough to reach the LAPD. 

Officer Williams waves him off. “We’ve got this in the bag.” 

“We’ll see about that. I’m up.” Buck announces, fist bumping Eddie in camaraderie before taking his place. 

The waitress comes out, two big trays of fresh from the fryer spicy hot wings ready for consumption. “Alright,” she begins, setting the wings down on the table and taking out her timer. “I know you guys all know the rules, but just to reiterate, you will be timed, with six minutes on the clock, the winner is whoever finishes eating all twelve wings first, you’re not allowed to drink anything until after the challenge is over, and no use of napkins. If you barf you’re disqualified. We provide the milk. Got it?” 

Buck and Officer Williams both nod. Around them the cops and firefighters--plus a few other curious spectators in the restaurant--gather ‘round to watch and shout encouragement. 

“Ready...set...go!” 

Officer Williams tries his best to keep up, but no one can inhale food quite as quickly as Evan “Buck” Buckley can. He finishes in half the allotted time, throwing his hands up when he’s done. 

“Wooh!” Chim cries out. “Tied! One more and we beat you guys!” 

“Now look who’s gloating.” Officer Williams scoffs, immediately taking the glass of milk he’s handed. There’s something different about the sauce this year--it’s hotter. 

Buck starts to drink his milk but coughs, spluttering. He tries to clear his throat, to get rid of that weird itch in the back of it, with little success. 

Athena laughs. “Ooh looks like someone can’t handle their spice, huh, Buckaroo? You only feelin’ it now?” 

Bobby laughs too, patting Buck on the back. “Yeah Buck, you ate those things so fast it didn’t even look like you had time to taste ‘em.” 

“Hey, no consorting with the enemy.” Hen interrupts playfully. 

Athena raises a brow, smile widening. “Oh is that how it’s gonna’ be?” 

While everyone else is messing around Eddie takes sympathy with Buck, who’s starting to turn a funny shade of red. “Here, c’mon, drink, you’ll feel better.” Eddie tries to push the cup towards Buck, only to have it knocked out of his hand. It hits the floor with a loud crash, glass spraying everywhere. 

That gets everybody’s attention. 

“Woah, he ok?” Williams sits up, putting his own glass down on the table. 

“Buck? You alright?” Bobby turns his attention to the younger man. 

Buck lets out a horrifying gasp for air, shaking his head frantically back and forth. He is not alright; he can’t breathe and he doesn’t know why and he’s starting to panic. He has to keep choking out these awful little gasps, trying to suck in whatever breath of air he can, making speaking impossible. 

Eddie kneels down beside him, ignoring the glass on the floor. “Buck, are you allergic to anything?”

Buck shakes his head. He doesn’t think so. He places a hand over his chest and tries to draw in a big breath but it doesn’t work--if anything it makes his throat tighter. 

“This looks like anaphylactic shock.” Athena says, “I’ve got an epipen in my squad car--I’ll be right back!” 

In the meanwhile, Eddie and Bobby surround Buck and try to keep him calm. 

“It’s ok son, you’re gonna’ be ok. Just hold on.” Bobby reassures Buck, who’s got a shaky grip on his wrist. 

Athena runs back in, always calm under pressure, and quickly hands Eddie the epipen. He immediately stabs it into Buck's upper thigh through his pants. 

Roughly ten seconds later Buck is finally able to take a real breath. He practically collapses into Eddie, sweaty forehead on his shoulder, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, heart pounding rapidly as the adrenaline kicks in. 

“I’m calling an ambulance--in ten to twenty minutes the epinephrine's gonna’ wear off, he needs to be in a hospital by then.” Hen states, already dialing 9-1-1. 

Eddie rubs soothing circles on Buck’s back, holding him close and murmuring, “You’re ok, you’re ok, you’re gonna’ be just fine.” 

"Thank you." Buck breathes out, beyond relieved. 

"Hon, what are you allergic to?" Athena asks, resting a hand over his shoulder and squeezing lightly. 

Buck shrugs, leaning into her touch. Before today, he hadn't even been aware that he was allergic to anything. 

Bobby grimaces in thought. "You had the same wings last year and you were just fine." 

Officer Williams shakes his head. "I thought the sauce tasted kinda funny, different." 

They find out from the manager that they switched over to a different sauce a couple of months ago. The only difference between this sauce and their old sauce is the addition of a spicy type of mushroom which gives the sauce an extra kick. 

"Ambulance is here!" One of the cops shouts out, directing the paramedics into the restaurant. 

Chim and Hen are on the paramedics almost instantly, informing them of Buck's condition before they can even look at the patient. 

"Guys, let em do their job." Bobby makes them move out of the way so they can start treating Buck. 

Buck is still breathing heavy, and there's a red rash spreading up one of his forearms. "Alright, we're gonna give you some oxygen to help you breathe and once we're in the ambulance I'll set you up with an IV, ok?" 

Buck nods. He doesn't want to waste what little breathe he's got at the moment on talking. 

As they're loading him up on the stretcher Eddie asks if it's ok if he rides along. "Sure, if it's ok with your friend, we should have enough room." 

Buck nods again, reaching a hand out for Eddie. He's been in perilous situations more times than he can count at this point, but not being able to  _ breathe _ so suddenly might rank number two on Buck's Scariest Ways He's Almost Died list. And he would much rather not be alone if it can be helped. 

Eddie takes his hand and grips tightly, keeping up with the paramedics as they wheel him out. 

"We'll be right behind you!" Bobby calls out, already putting on his jacket. 

"Let's take my car." Athena volunteers. "It'll be faster." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maddie meets everyone at the hospital after Chim calls her with the news. "Mushrooms? I guess it makes sense that we didn’t know. Ever since he was a little kid, he’d toss them to the side without giving them a chance--he wouldn’t even eat anything that touched the mushrooms.” she recalls. It’s no wonder they never figured it out. 

Bobby is aware of Buck’s dislike of the food and purposely sets them apart from whatever he’s normally cooking the team for dinner--something he is now very relieved that he’s done in the past. Whether intentionally or not, Bobby would never want to put Buck’s life in any danger. 

“So, what are you all doing out here? Are they not allowing visitors?” she asks, confused. 

Athena grins, lips pursed. “Oh no, they definitely are. If you want to take a look--at your own risk, of course--you’re welcome to. He’s in room 104 down that corridor there.” 

Maddie gives her a funny look but no one else says a word. Even Bobby is trying to hide his smile. She looks to Chim, who does the lips are sealed motion with a shrug. She rolls her eyes and heads down the hall to her little brothers’ room. 

She’s less than two steps into the small space when she sees very clearly why everyone is out in the waiting area. 

Eddie is lying next to Buck in the small hospital bed, their bodies fitted perfectly together. Buck has his head on the other mans’ chest, half asleep while Eddie runs his fingers gently back and forth through his hair, murmuring things in Spanish Maddie can’t quite understanding. 

“Amor mio, me vas a dar un infarto uno de estos dias.” 

“Then we can be in here together.” Buck mumbles back, curling further into Eddie’s warmth. 

Maddie wonders briefly when the heck her brother learned Spanish. 

Eddie carefully readjusts his oxygen mask and kisses him on the forehead. “Ok, I’m gonna’ get up and tell the rest of the team they can come in--they’re probably anxious to see you in one piece.” 

Buck whines. “Stay.” 

Eddie, who cannot say no to the man--not when he’s being this big of a baby--gives in way too easily. “Ok, five more minutes.” 

Maddie returns to the group outside, her face flushed red. “Those two really need to get a room.” 

Chim laughs. “I mean, they’re  _ in  _ a room?” 

“I think she means more like a hotel room.” Hen wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

Athena looks upward to the ceiling. “Oh lord.” she turns to Bobby. “When did those two get together anyway?” 

Bobby shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe Halloween? Didn’t they do that couples’ costume for Chims’ party?” 

Chim shakes his head. “No, it had to be sooner than that. Remember in August they were sitting real close and sharing drinks and whispering to each other the whole time we were at the beach?” 

Hen rolls her eyes. “Ok but when don’t they do that? I think it was during that fourth of July bash--when those fireworks got set off too close to Eddie and Buck took him back to the station,  _ alone _ , to help calm him down.” 

Maddie clucks her tongue in surprise. “Have they been not so secretly dating for months now and we just...didn’t notice?” 

“Those sneaky bastards.” Athena shakes her head, unable to keep the broad smile off her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> translation for “Mi amor, me vas a dar un infarto uno de estos dias.” :
> 
> "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, love." 
> 
> thanks for reading :) 
> 
> ya'll can find me obsessing over buddie @datleggy.tumblr.com 
> 
> (i will also be taking prompts again at the end of nov!)


End file.
